User talk:SolarTwT
Sandbox *Completed */Archive 2 Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Inferiority - john.png! If you need help getting started, check out our Song Article Guideline or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Also, please note that not all English translations can be added to this wiki, for reasons further discussed in the Translation Guidelines. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki! ElectricRaichu (talk) 20:06, July 1, 2019 (UTC) flower https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swFLDF9SxQ8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2Diz6qLWPc Some flower songs if you're intersted in her voice :)--Angel Hinode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtZpRyt5g40 Ako https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCvngHlk-1M https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35636646 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35636716 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35645390 boomman https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35748703 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35733979 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35704819 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35705266 Sun tea https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhLgcEB8eE0 C https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35314453 Kagamines https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8AvVa9MjWk : FYI lyrics are on piapro. Raichu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAGGic3d-l4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxr26HI1_u0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acdlUm9FV3s Sure i'll get to it when i can~Raine Also, maybe make a 'sandbox' or put future stuff in a blog post for transcribing as well ? :'D ~Raine WintermintP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuSPnp1WdC0 Yeah, that's fine with me, sorry about your laptop, hope you didn't need it for like school/work projects, good luck replacing it :'D~Raine Detour https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0f8mMxBMDU 君を産まなかった理由はね https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35748703 向日葵が咲く丘 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kr54A3KNuCU nbw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPiTJ1JvXqc NEW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbD1TaoHIQA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJwX6b30FgI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8Eba05nwi4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elIZ5hMB2Pc 光あれ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywpcYlnEq20 noise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Kv7iRUJ538 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg-ygr3c1ic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjdP5EzgwgY Yukari https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKdW3lF2F7w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72fx2xF3LdI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuMao84cWvw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1uW13-5S_s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpJhDVKYsxo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbJDQaNMnH4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxAGTxfhDWc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tog2PPOnOsg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxpfp6wdxdg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbkvm3KpF34 Dive into myself https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRqhpWW7fxc Brighter wing https://youtu.be/x4mZKfUUBWY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te1KtiMoYDc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqqJ-K07oyY&feature=youtu.be https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb4YtJZ_giE ヨルガアケル https://msssoundsystem.bandcamp.com/album/--2 Shutter Largo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cz2ee2Tr4jg okameP https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36242537 んだ You're not the first to ask about んだ and unfortunately I don't have a conclusive answer. Separating words in romaji in Japanese is tricky because the Japanese don't put spaces between words, so I sometimes wonder if they know themselves. They do, however, have a concept of 連語(れんご) which is not actually a compound word but acts in a similar way to a compound. んだ のだ んです etc. are classified as 連語. For this reason, I follow the usage of my very old (possibly obsolete) textbook and write them as separate words, n da, no da, n desu. Since they do, however, act together in a way that resembles a compound, and since Japanese don't put spaces between words anyway, I think joining them up would also be OK, so 言うんだ''→iu nda'', etc. Unfortunately the usage iun da seems to be very common but I don't think it's supported by dictionaries, which treat んだ as a rengo rather than ん as a suffix. So in summary *''iu n da'' seems OK *''iu nda'' seems OK *''iun da'' seems wrong *''iunda'' seems wrong ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:44, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Re: Redirect If the producer already has a category, you put double brackets around the name, like Mikito-P. If the producer's name is the same as a song name, you have to write it like Neko Allergy to make sure it redirects to the category page. If the producer doesn't already have a category, you add "--- songs list" to the list of categories while making the page and click on the category link when the page is made to fill in the producer information and add it to the Producer Song Lists category. Once that's made, you click on the producer's name in the infobox (it'll be written in red) and it'll direct you to make a new page for "---". From there, you just put #REDIRECT Category:--- songs list in the page. I hope this helps! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 05:14, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :Edit: the last step is also what you do if you're writing a name that the producer uses in the infobox that doesn't already redirect to the category; for example, the page linked to by BIGHEAD contains #REDIRECT Category:Elekitel songs list. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 05:19, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :No problem! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 05:20, January 23, 2020 (UTC) amagumo https://youtu.be/pOtgtqvHi6I Kamiura https://kamiura-records.bandcamp.com/album/the-night-fog-tower-and-the-star-chirld Romaji Hello, I've been trying to write some romaji lyrics, but I'm not sure if I'm spacing it right. Could you check these parts? If you need more context, the entire song is in there そしたら　なんとかなっちゃうような意外な世界さ soshitara >nanto kanacchau< you na igai na sekai sa トータルでは負けてないし･･･ tootaru de wa >maketenai shi<... 今一番イイとこだし･･･ ima ichiban ii koto >da shi<... 正解？　明解？　そんなもの話になんない seikai? meikai? sonna mono hanashi ni >nannai< 花の季節のメロディ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90ijb-sPhcs Re: Cat nap Thank you for noticing! I've corrected it.Amandelen (talk) 18:54, February 6, 2020 (UTC) 風鈴の音を聞いていた https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36174092 一つ目と虫 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36232122 曲1月〇〇日　 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36235997 ガラスの傷 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36177761 Una https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36197699 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTCvUh1BCHY imademo https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36193628 夜が溢れる https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36279378 Hey, thanks again for helping with the lyrics for Wantarou's song. Would it be okay with you if I left songs whose lyrics I can't find in your talk page, for transcription? I see you already have a bunch noted down, are those songs you're working on? --Aruo (talk) 22:59, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Proofreading Request It's no problem at all! It'd be great to have someone look over them, especially Rohypnol and Penguin's Detour TvT. Thank you for taking the initiative! :) Violet330 (talk) 21:39, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Yo, so... I think there’s a mistake on Magical Doctor’s Page I was curious so I tried putting "無" into Google Translate for fun (It's only really good with singular words or with simple phrases. I know about how it usually messes up sentence grammar so I wasn't trying to google translate the whole song) and, well... the romaji on the page says "Nai", but I got "Mu". Since it WAS Google Translate, I decided to put it into other things (mostly Romaji converters which likely wouldn't mess up on that part since, well... they'd be completely useless if they couldn't convert things into Romaji right) instead to see if it was a mistake or something and every single one said it was "Mu" instead of "Nai" ...What in the world happened? Did the Romaji just put what was said instead of what was on screen? ...probably that now that I think. I just think it's weird. Asking just in case. MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 23:54, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Feel like asking this I started wondering: So, Karasuhana has improved but (if the unrec list was updated) would they still be on the unrec list now? I just started wondering this. Also: apparently they didn't ban their translations being used here... which, if they don't suck (I had to say it like that I'm sorry bleh-). is good because they're probably the only person who cares enough to translate Thirst ...Just wondering. Yeet. Have a good night or something (where I live at least. Here it's past 10 PM). Here's Justin Bieber the Magikarp... I regret nothing. MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 03:20, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Putting this here since you replied: Thanks. Though I’m definitely not the person to judge improvements (if I actually knew how to translate myself, I’d probably try to translate every song Hazuki No Yume has done just in case she never goes back on her decisions) XD. I’m just going off what others have said (even people on this wiki from what I remember). So yeah. So yeah. MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 16:57, February 20, 2020 (UTC) アオイセカイ https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36300417 Two (maybe) important questions+an apology The apology is more important so I'm gonna put it first: I'm sorry for bugging you and everyone else about Thirst getting a translation. I just think it's a good song and I was currently in the process of memorizing that translation (mostly because it's probably the only translation of it that exists). But yeah, even if I still think the unrec list should probably get an update, you're the wiki staff member and I'm not. You definitely know more about this stuff than I do. I'm the girl who couldn't tie her shoes until she was, like, 10, struggles to use coat hangers (that's why I hate them with a burning passion), and still today doesn't know how to ride a bike without training wheels (good thing I won't need that skill! I barely leave the house on normal days XD). Eh. I have my own skill set. It's just that coat hangers aren't part of it XD. Maybe I'm just biased because I like her cover of Magical Doctor... Well anwyays, now for the two questions: 1: Am I the equivalent of Midori from Yandere Sim to you guys on this wiki? ...if you know anything about Midori, you'll know what I mean... 2: What is my life? Like seriously, I say memes like "Yeet" IRL, use the "XD" emoticon every millisecond, and the only things I do on this wiki are talk about and question transalation stuff (like the translation on the page of Brain Revolution Girl sounding more like Oktavia's cover than Lyricsub's translation does when Oktavia based the cover off Lyricsub's translation... I already asked someone else about this so you are free form my wrath for now XD) and update view counts (though that's probably good). (...ok this was more fo a joke question but yeah XD) Now to continue making lame jokes as I get sucked into the abyss that is Google Translate because once you try translating Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astly across three languages you know where your fate is sealed (I'd probably be this wiki's worst nightmare if I actually had a Vocaloid because I'd make a song using Google Translate and then watch and laugh at the chaos that'd ensue because I'm pure evil likely be a joke song intended to be about whatever I get in the Google Image results after searching "Memes"... don't worry, I'm not interested in getting a Vocaloid any time soon... for now... forever, actually, so don't worry XD) As an apology gift, here is Cactus: https://youtu.be/KU1xnPpnX5w Have a good day/night and remember that no matter what, your immune cells love you. [[User:MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!|MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!] (talk) 02:11, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Since you replied: Okie dokie (I had to say that XD) I wish I actually knew Japanese so I could translate stuff though XD (one day... maybe) Also: the only reason I keep watching the English sub videos of whichever translators, even unreccomended ones, is because I usually just go with whatever fits a character I'm writing XD (yeah I have weird reasons for stuff) and that translation for Thirst just so happens to fall into that. When a song fits a character I'm writing (at least if I think that), I tend to like it more so it actually helps me enjoy the songs honestly. So I guess only check out that sub video if ya wanna get a glimpse inside my mind or whatever but otherwise you should probably continue having a life (oh how I miss when I had one... it was before I joined the Undertale fandom XD) Cactus. (Cactus is now legally my new "Thank You" and nobody can stop me XD) MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 05:44, February 22, 2020 (UTC) small spring https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJeBAdeo-rg 雨が降ったみたいだ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHRDpfP0tRo ガラスの目 https://soundcloud.com/nafedelt-p/vocaloid-original-ia-ruby Re: Milk crown on sonnetica Hello, Sorry for the late reply. I think your solution is good. It'll also save Migu and Raichu some work. Amandelen (talk) 10:27, February 23, 2020 (UTC)